The Crystal of Light
by Heavenly-Angel-UK
Summary: When Rayman saved the heart of the world, he thought life will be back to normal, but something is happening, and it's not good..........................
1. Chapter 1, The beginning of the end

Chapter 1 The Beginning of the end.  
  
In the Rayman's world, there was peace and harmony with the habitants of the world. The people of the world lived and worked together to create communities and cared for each other until, one faithful day.............................  
  
At the Heart of the world, where all the earth's energy is, there was a small door, two teensies entered the small room. In the small room, the two teensies looked around. The room had 3 seats which were red, there was a small table with 3 cups with a bottle of plum juice nearby. The walls had pictures of teensies chasing butterflies or playing leap frog. One of the teensies wore a crown, his clothes were green with a diamond pattern on it. The other teensie who looked almost the same as the other teensie with the big nose and small eyes, wore a red suit with a long pointed hat and had a shepherd's stick in his right hand.  
  
The two teensies sat down, the one with the crown looked at his friend and slowly mumble to his friend as the other teensie drank half of the bottle of plum juice "The world as we know it will end if we don't do anything!!!" The other teensie wiped his mouth and turned to look at his friend. "Well, how is it going to end, I mean come on, the heart is safe.." "But you don't understand, the heart needs something else in order to continue with the love and happiness"  
  
"You been drinking this! Because you sound crazy!!" screamed the teensie as he fell off his chair with a thud "I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!" The teensie with the crown screamed. The shepherd teensie put the bottle down and looked at his companion in shock. "Listen, the evil force Adrienne, has taken a part of the heart of the world, she is going to use it to destroy the world" whispered the teensie with the crown.  
  
The other teensie picked the bottle up again and poured the juice into his cup and looked at it. "Well, the world is going to end AGAIN!!! What shall we do apart from drinking plum juice until we are plastered?????" The teensie with the crown scratched his head, knocking his crown over which hit the ground with a clatter.  
  
"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Listen, if I remember the prophecy right, the one who takes it will lose it and the maiden warrior will save the world!" "Hang on, just stop right there" said the shepherd teensie, he looked at the other teensie as he lost his mind "Are you telling me that the people who will save the world is a girl??????!!!???" "Well, yes, well, ermm, can I have some plum juice now???" The two teensies sat in the room, wondering if the crystal will be returned. While in Clearleaf Forest, which was far from the heart of the world, is a small village. The small village had rows and rows of small terrace houses and farms which were near acres of land with cows and sheep in the fields.  
  
In the local school, there was a class being taught, for children aged 14 to 15 years old. A maths lesson was being taught by a teacher called Mrs Fishmore. As she wrote on the board with the chalk scratching the board, making a blood chilling sound, and after she finished, turned around to the class who was covering their ears because of the sound of the chalk on the board and asked the class in a soft, cool voice. "And what is 5687-1902???????" The pupils in her group looked around the room, avoiding her small beady eyes and longing for the school bell to ring, especially one person, a girl, called Lexine.  
  
Lexine was a young girl who was half cat. Her long mousy brown hair was down to her shoulders, her blue eyes shine like sapphires and her love heart shaped head was a pale pink. Her long tail swished as the clock slowly moved onto 3 o'clock. Lexine wore a red top with the saying "Speak to the hand because the face ain't listening" and a blue pleated skirt with her white Reebok trainers. On her desk, was her colourful pencil case, it only had 2 pens, a pencil, a pencil sharper and a ruler in it. Lexine sighed as she looked at it, wondering if she was going to get out of this nightmare. Her mind started to float, as it always does when she is finding her lessons boring or hard.  
  
Lexine began to dream of running around outside on the lush green grass, relaxing in the shade from the hot sun, doing cartwheels and reading books........ "LEXINE!!! FOR THE LAST TIME WHAT IS THE ANSWER!??!?!?!" Lexine jumped, she looked at her teacher, her teacher was a round, ugly frog, her eyes were small and beady like a blackbird's eyes, her glasses were almost falling off her nose which made her look vile. Her pink cardigan smelt of rotten cabbages and her yellow shirt looked like she has had it since the 50's. She wore blue sandals with stripy socks and she stared at Lexine. "well, what is the answer???"  
  
"Er...............what was the question miss????? There was silent in the class, they knew that Mrs Fishmore was seriously angry with Lexine, her little eyes started to look like they were about to pop out of her head, her forehead became to show little purple veins and she started to shake violently and look like a volcano about to erupt.  
  
"LISTEN, IF WERE PAYING ATTENTION, I WON'T HAVE TO REPEAT THE QUESTION!!!, I THINK I MIGHT GIVE YOU A DETENTION.." RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The teacher swore under her breath as her class cheered but then stopped when they saw her face. Mrs Fishmore wiped her head and smiled at the class and said in her cool voice. "Right, I expect you to finished the questions we have been doing today for Monday and Lexine"  
  
Lexine heart sunk "Here we go" She thought as she walked to her teacher's desk carrying her khaki bag in her right hand. "Well, as you seen to be able to do these sums without my help as you seen to day dream, you can do all the questions on pages 104 to 106, now get out of my sight!!!!!" shrieked Mrs Fishmore as she threw Lexine's Maths book at her, Lexine picked the book up which hit her chest and landed on the stone floor.  
  
"I expect it to be down by Monday morning, if not, we'll see what your parents had to say about it" She snarled as Lexine put her book in her bag. "Yes Mrs Fishmore" replied Lexine in a quiet voice "Stupid old bag" thought Lexine as she walked out of her teacher room, giving her a filthy look. 


	2. Chapter 2, The journey begins here!

Chapter 2: The Journey begins here!  
  
As Lexine left the classroom, in the other part of the forest, Rayman was having an afternoon nap while Globox was terrorising some birds in a tree. Rayman was dreaming of fighting the Hoodlum army 5 years ago. "Tweet, tweet, boy, don't they look stupid Rayman??" Commented Globox as he waved his arms in the air like a mad person. "Mmmmm, what did you say Globox???" Rayman said, he opened his blue eyes to look at his friend. "Those birds look stupid...oh RAYMAN!!!! LOOK WHAT HAPPENING TO THE BIRDS!!!!" Then all of a sudden the birds turned from a light blue to a dark colour and then exploded.  
  
"What the....birds don't do that" Yell Rayman as he sat up, then the tree he was lying on did the exact same thing as the birds, Rayman and Globox looked around the forest. The trees and all of the animals in the wood started to explode. "Quick Globox, we need to go to the fairy council to ask Ly what's going on!" Shouted Rayman as he began to run to the council while avoiding a exploding rabbit. "Hey, HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Globox as he scurry after his friend.  
  
As this was happening, a mysterious character was watching them, a young woman, with long, sleek red hair and emerald coloured eyes watch the pair running to the fairy council. "Stupid fools, do they think that they or any fairies can stop me! HA, with the Crystal of Light in my possession, darkness with rule this world and I will be queen of this wretched planet!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!" She laughed like a witch, a rabbit nearby looked at her and ran off before it turn from a light brown to black and exploded. "Hahahahaha, right," said the mysterious woman, "What shall I do now???" She twisted the crystal around her fingers as she was expecting the answer to appear in the crystal. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm, I just wonder.." And she began to day dream about destroying the world and making Rayman and his friends her slaves. Then she dropped the crystal, she looked down and she stared at the crystal that hit the frozen ground. She swore under her breath and flew down from the tree to collect the crystal, but before she could touch it, the crystal glowed a pink colour. "What??? What is going on??" the woman shrieked as the crystal disappear. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scream the woman and she flew away to see where the crystal has gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Lexine was walking home, she was walking fast as she wanted to get away from school as fast as possible, then she heard a familiar voice "Hey Lexine, LEXINE, wait up!!!" A young mouse was running up to her, she stop at Lexine's side and started to catch her breath. The mouse has long blonde hair which hid her brown eyes. Her ears stuck out of her head and she had a long nose with white whiskers. She wore a pink sleeveless top with jeans and she was carrying a indigo rucksack. "Didn't...you....hear.. me.. Lexine, I was calling you!" said the mouse with great difficulty as she tried to get her breath back.  
  
"Sorry Callie, I didn't hear you, I was so angry with the extra work Mrs Fishmore gave me that I just wanted to get home as quickly as I can." "It's cool Lexine, personally, I think she is Satan's wife in disguise" Said Callie, then Lexine laughed and said "Oh yeah, and they have children that look like devils"  
  
The pair laughed and joked about Mrs Fishmore and what they thought of her. As they were talking to each other Lexine saw something on the ground, it looked like a pink locket, she went to pick it up as Callie was talking about how gorgeous Rayman was "Oh yeah Rayman is so fit, I wish that he was my boyfriend..what's that Lexine??" Question Callie as Lexine picked up the locket.  
  
"It a locket, look at it, it got a nice design on it, I wonder who lost it??" Commented Lexine as she looked at the cover of the locket, which has golden lines that makes a small pattern on the locket. Lexine touched the patterns and then the cover fell off. "What have you done Lexine!!!??, you broke it!" shriek Callie as Lexine picked the lid up, but Lexine didn't reply.  
  
She stared at the small crystal which was inside, there was writing around the crystal which said "The crystal must be return to the heart of the world, the chosen one can do that and must protect the crystal from the evil forces" Then Callie shouted to Lexine "I better go, my mum wants me to look after my little brother, see you around Lexine" and walked off, looking at the locket in Lexine's hand with disgust.  
  
Lexine just looked at the crystal, "Why do I recognize the crystal and know what to do with it??" thought Lexine. She stood up with the crystal in her hand, and then put the locket in her pocket and walked away.  
  
While in the Fairy Council, Rayman and Globox where in the room with all of the fairies, including Ly, where they have discussions about how the planet is run. Rayman look around the room with the fairies talking to each other. "Can I have everyone's attention" Rayman said as he looked at the fairies. "Hey Rayman, I don't think they want to talk to you" commented Globox as he crossed his arms and looked at his friend with the corner of his eye. "Hey, can I have you attention now" said Rayman angrily, Globox yawned. "HEY!!!!! ANDRE IS AT THE HEART OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!" The fairies stop talking, they all looked at Rayman with shock expressions. "Wow Rayman, you have seriously peeved them off now!" The fairies started to shout and swear at Rayman for what he said. "I'm sorry, but there is something wrong with the heart of the world!!" "And what is that then, Rayman?" Ly said in a peaceful voice which Rayman found comforting.  
  
"Well, something is wrong, the animals and plants are exploding for some reason!" Shouted Rayman. The fairies started to talk to each other, Ly stood up and said to Rayman "Go to the heart of the world and tell the teensies there, we can't do anything but to wait" "Er what for what Ly???" "For our pizza to come!" said Ly as she licked her lips. Rayman slowly walked out of the room, dragging Globox out as well. "Aww, Rayman, I wanted some pizza!" cried Globox. "Listen Globox, whatever is happening, the fairies are affected by it, Ly is never that mad" said Rayman as the pair saw Ly doing loop the loops in the air and her friends crying with excitement.  
  
As the pair walked toward the door where the heart of the world is kept, they hear some funky music "Oh listen Rayman, it's the funky music!!!" "Yeah, yeah" said Rayman in a tried voice as he pushed the door open to find the teensies dancing around and drinking plum juice all shouting "THE END IS NIGH!!" Rayman just looked at the teensies and saw Murfy in the corner reading the manual, Murfy was reading the manual with his large eyes and he looked like an Librarian. "Hi Murfy!!" shouted Rayman over the music and the teensie that shouted to his friends "Do the Hamster dance". "Oh, how is it hanging??" said Murfy, he smiled at Rayman showing his large white teeth, he look across the room at Globox who was doing the hamster dance with the teensies "Globox, come over here you moron!!" Globox looked at the teensies, sighed and waddled towards Rayman and Murfy.  
  
Murfy cleared his throat and looked at the manual. "Right guys, according to this manual made by Rayoflight, the heart of the world has lost a crystal needed to ensure that all beings are full of goodness so they don't explode. That's a bit stupid, all well, I being paid for this. The crystal was taken by Adrienne, wow, she looks so hot....." "MURFY!!" Rayman growled as he was getting annoyed that he was standing around, doing nothing to save the world from this madness. "Er, right, Adrienne is a bad chick who wants to take over the world, it is said she is the daughter of Mr Dark" Rayman gasped "But.but I killed Mr Dark" "Well don't ask me, ask Rayoflight, she's the one who came up with the idea. Right, there's this lass called Lexine who got the crystal after Adrienne dropped it on the ground and it vanish before she got her grubby hands on it. We need to find Lexine and bring her back to the heart of the world with the crystal before anything bad happens"  
  
Rayman clapped his hands together "Right, that sounds easy! Let's do it!" Murfy looked at Rayman, then he read the manual again "Er dream on Rayman, it's not that easy, Adrienne has risen the Hoodlum army....." "WHAT! Oh thanks Rayoflight!" Rayman moaned. "Hey it not all that bad Rayman, Lexine is in Clearleaf forest, that's not far, and you have still got your powers from Rayman 3!"  
  
Rayman scratched the back of his head and smiled at Murfy. "Right, let's do it, oh for heaven's sake Globox! Stop drinking the plum juice!!" Rayman shouted as Globox drank a full bottle of plum juice. "Sorry Ray, hic, hey, hic, I didn't know you had a twin Murfy, heheheheh, hic" giggled Globox as Murfy and Rayman dragged him out of the hall with the teensies dancing to the Ketchup song. 


	3. Chapter 3, The fun has just started

Chapter 3, The fun has just started!!!  
  
As Rayman and his friends went on a hunt for Lexine, Lexine was opening her front door. She entered her house which was a small cottage on the edge of the village she lived in. Lexine put her coat on the hooks near the door and listen to her father talking to her mum. "That Lexine needs to learn to respect her elders, I saw Mrs Fishmore today and she said that our little princess has been up to no good.Ah Lexine, welcome home my little princess!" Exclaimed her father as Lexine entered the living room. The room consists of a settee with a television in front of it. There was a coal fire which had pictures of the family looking at Lexine. The walls was a warm lemon colour with se blue curtains in the window. Lexine look at her dad, her dad was short and bald. He was wearing his baggy shorts, which was embarrassing when he went outside as Lexine was teased about it, he wore a large grey t-shirt. His eyes were blue and his ears stuck out of his head making him look a bit like Yoda from Starwars. Her mother was slim, and had long beautiful mousy brown hair, just like Lexine, and had olive colour eyes. Lexine looked like her mother more than her father, her mother was wearing a demin skirt with a smart top. Her father rubbed his chin and looked at Lexine with small eyes. "Well, I heard that you been daydreaming again" Lexine looked at her feet, she knew Mrs Fishmore has seen her mother and didn't hesitate to tell her about what happen during the lesson. "Well, Lexine, what have you got to say for yourself??" "Well, I don't care really, she is evil!!" Her mother looked at Lexine with concern "She is only worried about your education." "EDUCATION!!!" Screamed Lexine, "That woman hates me, that's a fact, she gave me tons of homework, I might not be able to go out this weekend!" Her parents looked at each other and nodded. Her father cleared his throat and said in a quiet voice "Listen, princess, we want you to do well, so me and your mother have thought that you should be grounded until your grades improve." That was it, Lexine had enough. She moaned, and felt like kicking the settee but she would hurt her foot. Instead she carried her bag upsides, making sure she made as much noise as possible and went into her room. Lexine's mum said up to Lexine, "Dinner will be done soon darling"  
  
While in the woods, Adrienne was jumping from branch to branch, cursing herself as she leaped, "Why did I have to go and drop that crystal?? I am so dim-witted!" But the she stopped in her tracks as she heard a person singing "Yoho, yoho, a Globox life for me...hey come on guys, sing it with me!" Adrienne looked from the corner of her eye, hidden by a bushy branch, she saw Rayman dragging Globox who seems to refuse to walk and swears at Rayman while Murfy told Globox to shut up. "Hey Rayman, stop being a party pooper! Hey, hey that's my arm you........" "GLOBOX SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE!!!" Screamed Murfy and a bunch of colourful birds flew out of a nearby tree before turning black and disappearing. Rayman watched the birds as they exploded, he shook his head and looked at his companions. "We need to find Lexine now, if we don't the world is going to end!" Globox stood up and looked at Rayman with disgust on his face. "Hey! Stop messing with my wife!!" and he went to hit Rayman across the face but missed and started to spin around, he fell to the ground and Murfy just sighed. "I hope he doesn't drink anymore plum juice, we can't have him like this" Moaned Murfy as he looked at Globox who was now asleep like a baby. Rayman scratched his head, "Well, we got to leave him here for now if we want to get the crystal before the whole world ends." "I agree, let's leaves this moron here and come back when we got the girl" Smiled Murfy. "Right then" Said Rayman, "Let's go" And they left Globox asleep on the floor, unaware of Adrienne in the tree. Adrienne look down at the blue blob "I am going to need help, I wonder if Andre could help me" And with that she disappeared into air.  
  
While this was happening, Lexine was watching TV in her bedroom, lying on the bed, turning the channel over every 5 seconds, then Lexine turned the TV off and sighed. She looked at her school bag on the floor, and then looked around her room. Lexine jumped off her bed and went to open the door but the door busted open and a large green bottle fly came in shouting "How's it hanging?!" Lexine looked at the fly with disbelieve "I must stop eating chocolate bars after school" she thought then the fly grab her hand and drag her out of the room. Lexine started to scream at him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? LET ME GO!!!!" But the fly didn't let go "Listen, er.....by any chance that you picked a nice looking locket that had a nice crystal inside????" "Yes, but, hey how do you know that??" "Let just say it a guess, by the way, I'm Murfy and you must be Lexine, oh I know your name because it is in the manual" smiled Murfy as he show her the manual. Lexine looked at Murfy and said "So, what do you want me for?? You can have the crystal!" And she pushed the locket in Murfy's small hand but he put it back in her hand while saying "Hey, don't give me that, I can't use it, only you can save the world!" Lexine look at him and said in a scared voice "Listen, just leave me alone!!" But before she could run away, Rayman grabbed her arm and said "Only you can save the world, don't you want to save it???" Lexine looked at Rayman, her world has stopped, Lexine couldn't believe that Rayman, the person who saved the world from Robo pirates and Hoodlums, is here in her room, in her house. Lexine stared into Rayman eyes and then Rayman shouted "Come on!!! We got to go!" and he dragged her down the stairs and out of the house, Lexine looked at her parents who looked as confused as she did, Lexine's mum waved and said, "Bye sweetheart, be back for 8 o'clock"  
  
In the dark corner of the woods, Adrienne was running past the trees that was in her way, she stopped at a small cave, she looked inside "Right, if I remember carefully..." she muttered as she enter the moist cave. Adrienne looked around the cave and she shouted "ANDRE!!!! COME OUT NOW!!!" Adrienne heard a buzzing noise and saw a small, black, hairy lum with large menacing eyes, the lum sighed and said in a high pitch voice "What do YOU want??? Get lost you minger!!" Hissed Andre as he watched Adrienne crossing her arms and looking at Andre with disgust. "I'm here to make a deal with you Andre" "Listen toots, I don't do deals with anyone, especially people like you!" Adrienne stared at Andre with her cold, harsh green eyes, Andre was getting a bit nervous, he stuttered "Er..wha, what do do youuuu want???" Adrienne smiled at the lum, "I am here to help you, have you dreamed about getting revenge against Rayman???" "RAYMAN!!!! I COULD KILL THAT FREAK!!!" "Well listen Andre, I could help you, I can raise your army of hoodlums so you can kill Rayman!" Andre was in shock, "My.my army!!! Oh yeah! I will get revenge for what he did to me and my army! Er, what is the catch???" Andre muttered as he looked into her eyes Adrienne walked around the cave and looked out "Well, it's simple really, there this girl called Lexine, and she has got something I want, if I raise your army, you must promise to bring the girl to me alive, is that understood??" Andre who was daydreaming about strangling Rayman said "Yeah!! I will do it! Please raise my army now!!" Adrienne then raised her arm and there was Andre's army, all of them, really for battle. Adrienne looked at Andre with a smile "Remember to bring the girl to me, if not, you will pay with your life!" And with that, she disappeared. Andre rubbed his arms, smiling at his army. "Hahaha, I will be able to defeat Rayman!!!" And his laugh was so wicked that it could chill the blood of a person. 


	4. Chapter 4, The fun now begins

Chapter 4: The fun begins "Right, just explain that to me again, I didn't understand" commented Lexine as she, Rayman was walking through the woods while Murfy was in front looking for where he left Globox. "Ok, try to understand it, that crystal you found is important to the Heart of the World. A evil person called Adrienne stole it and now the world is falling apart because of it. Only you can put the crystal back into the heart of the world." Sighed Rayman as he told her the same thing 3 times. Lexine looked at him and whined "Why me??? You can put the crystal back right???" "Wrong, I can't, according to the manual which is usually right, if I try to put the crystal back, I'll die." Lexine looked at Rayman "You.you die, I thought that you would never die" "Well the Heart of the World can kill me, when the lums that make it was scattered when the Robo-pirates came, the crystal remain there, and it was safe for me to collect the lums." Lexine looked at the crystal and sighed, she looked around the forest while Rayman watched her with his blue eyes. "First, we got to find Globox" Lexine quickly turn to Rayman and muttered "What do you mean find Globox? Isn't he with you all the time???" "NOT ALL THE TIME!!" Bellowed Murfy as he poked Globox with a stick to wake him up. "Come on you tub of lard, wake up!!!!!" Shouted Murfy as he poked Globox so hard in the belly "ohhhhhhh, my head, hey HEY RAYMAN!!!!!!" said Globox as he rubbed his head and he turned to look at Lexine "Hey, who are you?????" "Me, I'm Lexine" "Oh, and I am Globox!" "And I am the King of England!" Murfy said with a sarcastic tone in his voice "Come on, we got to go, if we don't go a bunch of Hoodlums will start to shoot at us!" Whined Murfy as he hit the manual which then got hit by a large golden ball, leaving a hole in the manual "Oh shoot" moan Murfy as he slapped his hand on his head "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Globox and he ran away into the woods while Rayman and Lexine watched him and then turned to see a gang of hoodlums laughing at them. "Oh drag, I thought I killed them a while ago" Rayman said while the Hoodlums tried to get them but keeping falling over each other in excitement of getting their revenge. Rayman yawned and looked at his friends, "Come on, they are harmless, look at them they are pathetic......." Then Rayman, Lexine and Murfy stared at what looked like a large ray gun, one hoodlum said in his stupid language "wyoue wille die nowwwwe!" Lexine looked at Rayman and Murfy and gulped "Somehow I think it a good time to make tracks" "Some how Lexine" said Rayman as he turned to look at her " I agree, RUN!!!!" And the gang ran away while the Hoodlums where trying to figure out how to work the machine.  
  
Rayman, Lexine and Murfy was running through the woods, Rayman looked behind him and said to his friends "it's ok, we can stop now" Lexine stopped and started to catch her breathe, while Murfy hid a tree and fell onto a mushroom. "Right, I have to remember to slow one when I get to the end of clearleaf forest!" Rayman shirked at Murfy and looked around, "Hey, where is Globox?" "Knowing him he properly in a barrel hiding somewhere!" Groaned Murfy as he rubbed his head. Lexine looked around and saw something blue in the bushes nearby "Hey, what's that?" asked Lexine as she slowly moved toward the shaking. "Lexine, NO!!! It might be dangerous!" Cried Murfy but as Lexine looked in the bush, she saw Globox curled up like a cat and shivering. "Are you ok?" Ask Lexine as she helped Globox up. "Yeah, oh Rayman! The hoodlums are back!!!" "I think I know that Globox" Rayman sighed as he rolled his eyes, "So, Murfy, how are we going to fight them, they got heavy machinery!" Murfy scowled at Rayman "Well, I would like to tell you, but the stupid hoodlums destroyed the manual!" whined Murfy as he showed the manual which had a picture with Rayman on it who now has a hole through his head. "Mmmmmm, well, we don't need the manual, we need to get to the Heart of the world!" Shouted Lexine, which made Murfy jumped, Globox scream and Rayman twitch his hair. "Well, we need to get the crystal to the Heart of the world so that will be easy" Rayman rubbed the back of his head "Heh, look, it not going to be that easy, the Hoodlums are very dangerous and." "You are starting to sound like my mother" commented Lexine as she turned around, crossing her arms, Rayman sighed, "Right, let's go, we got to go through the Bog of Murk and I am not looking forward to that" Globox jumped around "Oh, oh, it where that witch lives that turn people into frogs if they don't say they love her!" Rayman stopped in his tracks and said to Globox "Globox.." "Yes Rayman, my bestest friend ever!" "Be quiet" said Rayman as he walked down the hill with Murfy and Lexine closely behind him. Globox sighed and shouted "Oh, wait! Wait for me!!!" 


End file.
